


Cliffside

by Xeensbin



Category: Jimmy and The Pulsating Mass
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Gen, ITS A GOOD GAME JIM, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Why is there literally no tags for Jimmy and the Pulsating Mass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeensbin/pseuds/Xeensbin
Summary: A commission for a pal on tumblr!You weren't sure what you were expecting when you decided to meander through the desert, but, a hideout full of goons and a particularly unruly leader who takes an interest in you isn't one of them. You decide to go with it, though. It seems something worth going with, at least.





	Cliffside

To be honest, you had no idea how you got here.

The walk from your home and through the desert had been brisk enough, the weather warming at your nose the higher the temperature climbed, and the adventures your mind conjured up with the movements was more than enough to keep you satiated at the time. Imagination after imagination of adventure bubbled up over your head. It wasn’t too wrong to say that you were already fairly riled up by the time you realized just where you were. As roadways gave way to sand and your mind answered questions to itself out loud as you daydreamed, your entrance into the apparently not-so-hidden hideout was savvy to say the least. The only thing that would have made it better was if you had been wearing a fanciful suit, completely with sunglasses and a freeform jazz remix of the Mission Impossible theme. Infiltration without realization. You put the phrase in your mind just in case you somehow made it out of here alive and were able to start some sort of spy business after all of this.

For the moment, however, you focused on the goons in front of you, their leather jackets practically sparkling in the intimidating lighting of the hideout. You watched the three with wide eyes and endless silence. They didn’t say anything either, apparently too startled by the fact that you had made it into their sacred abode. Though sporting an outfit that looked nothing like 80% of the beings within the hideaway and clearly not being part of anything too nefarious was apparently not enough to convince anyone that you weren’t supposed to be here. This was surely the gatekeeper’s fault and you were going to die at the hands of these three very, very large beings, possibly aided by the other identical green-haired miscreants dotted around the cave. You swallowed up some bile in the back of your throat, gazing up at them with nothing but grim acceptance of your fate.

It was the woman who spoke first, her eyebrow raised into an arch of curiosity as she crossed her arms over her chest, head tilting to allow her hair to fall slightly in her face:

“How the fuck did you get in here, small fry?”

You watched each gang member with wide, surprised eyes. Head turning from one to the other to the next as you attempted to figure out the context of the question yourself. They waited with you, the silence dense as they began to eye one another in confusion the longer you took to actually answer their question. One made a frowning expression with their eyebrows. The other responded with wide eyes. The third seemed to shrug discreetly. When at last you opened your mouth to answer the question that had hung between you and the intimidating thugs, they practically leaned in to gather up the words you slowly spoke out. Your voice was clear, but equally as confused as the one who had asked you the question in the first place:

“I don’t... really know?”

Heads hung and eyes widened in pure befuddlement of the situation. You gave the group an awkward shrug in return, a smile ghosting its way past your lips as you tried to look as helpless as possible, recounting the memories of documentaries saying how baby animals often had wide eyes and meek appearances in order to stop predators from wanting to eat them. Perhaps you could be the baby sugar glider in this den of wolves. The woman was the first one to speak, taking in a breath and rubbing her hand through her hair with a sharper gaze than the others. You tilted your head back at her, trying to convey your innocence in the majority of this situation. She looked at her two companions before giving them a shrug of defeat as well.

“They’re already here,” She spoke simply, “might as well keep em and see what the Boss’ll wanna do with them when he gets back. Besides-” Her lips curled into the slightest of smirks, “-can’t be too shabby if they got passed those killer tests without realizing it. Maybe it’s just natural troublemaking skills brewing under there.”

The suggestion seemed to make the other two brighten up as well and you lost all heart to tell them that, in reality, you had no clue how you had even passed those tests to begin with. All two of ‘em. Instead you allowed them to lead you deeper into the base as they introduced one another by name. You committed each to memory as best as you could, feeling that they were all aptly named. Very aptly named. You wondered if you were in a video game or something, but, brushed it off since that would truly be ridiculous. Instead you let them talk, explaining the location of where you were and just what they were doing there. When they asked you again, what you were even doing in the area, you gave a shrug.

“Just kinda... wandering, I guess. Discovering whatever there was I could find,” You answered as the group of you sat comfortably on the edge of a walkway shaded by a tall cliff, “That weird skull symbol was kind of a giveaway that there was something funky going on in here.” They all nodded in agreement except for Deedee, who has noticeably been keeping her distance from you despite her earlier praise, staring out over the cliffside with a blank expression painted onto her face.

”I was hoping that something cool would happen, you know? Something that was so wild, I couldn’t believe my eyes when I’d see it!”

As if you had said some sort of secret password, the rev of an engine echoed through the desert canyon walls. Deedee sucked in a breath, like she had somehow caught an onset headache. Johnny looked up, a grin slowly forming on his face while the one you simply knew as Enormous ducked his head down with a soft ‘ho boy’ echoing from between his lips. Before you could quite question what the whole commotion was about, a shadow descended over you. Whipping your head upwards, your eyes widened as you saw it.

A man in a motorcycle flew above you like an metallic angel, the paint job on his bike glimmering in the unforgiving desert sun. His sleek leather jacket added an extra highlight in its dark folds, emphasizing the overwhelming coolness that radiated from his otherwise relaxed expression while he slid his bike over the cliffside towards you. It was like an angel of motocross descending from the heavens, coming to take you back to his probably nonexistent heaven and talk to you about angel car repairs. You felt stars in your eyes and a blush radiate on your cheeks from his silhouette, muscled hands gripping tight at the throttles and sharp jawline tilting only to slightly acknowledge your presence from beneath his flying vehicle.

When it landed, it skidded. When it skidded, it crashed. The sound of metal slamming into rock broke you out of your awed reverie and caused your heart to jump into your throat as you stared onwards at the dust cloud that seemed to form over the audible ‘SMASH! CRASH! THUNK!’ that coagulated in the distance.

“Holy fuck!” the words stumbled forth from your mouth as you stood up, looking from the gang you were hanging with to the pile of dusty rubble helplessly, “What was that!? Sh-Shouldn’t we help him or something? He could be hurt or-”

“Chill out there, baby,” A voice echoed from behind you, causing you to startle and twirl around to face the rubble again. The man who you had been eyeing on the motorcycle as it flew through the air miraculously emerged from the rubble, dusting of only a single bit of his leather jacket that had gotten dirty. Not a scratch seemed to appear on his body despite the terrifyingly fatal looking accident. His glasses still sparkled under the sun, no cracks filtering through their smooth lenses. His pompadour bounced with every step he took, coiling above his head while his thin lined gaze produced an air of relaxation so heavy that it sunk the temperature in the area several degrees just by his presence.

For any other lack of words for it, you supposed, he was downright cool.

“Sup, Boss,” DeeDee spoke first, waving her hand up in a casual motion while still relaxing in her original spot, “Nice dismount.” You could sense a twinge of sarcasm in her voice. No one but you had moved, apparently used to this man’s shenanigans and motorcycle crashes. The soft jab and pleasant wording was met with a small smirk from the man and a finger gun in her direction, to which she rolled her eyes at while the others laughed at her side. You stood, legs cemented in place while the mysterious, cool figure approached you. When he was over you, he towered. You stretched your neck up to see him, tilting your head so that he mostly blocked the blazing sun further above. He looked down at you in return, his gaze burning holes through his glasses and into your cranium. It made your knees weak and strong all at once somehow. You swallowed and held up a hand to wave at him. He didn’t wave back.

“Who’s the shortie, Johnny?” His voice hummed with arid curiosity, leaning forward a bit to get closer to you. You felt your face heat up red and you could only pray that he didn’t see the tinge of your flesh through his sunglasses. The smirk that slowly cracked its way up his lips, however, seemed to signal that he did. Johnny’s response saved you from having to continue to redden, “That’s, uhh, [Y/N]. [Y/N], right?” He gestures towards you. You nod. That is definitely your name he just said right there.

“Passed the Goon Sorter with flying colors...or, y’know-” He gave a hapless and almost fearful shrug at his Boss- “may just...be broken?”

“They were cool enough, I guess,” DeeDee tried where Johnny had fallen short, “not as cool as you, obviously, but they got some interesting things to say. Shit, sorry boss, we-”

She stopped when the man held up a hand to her, ordering her silence without words as your knees shook. Would he be angry? Would he order you to be thrown out or... or worse? Somehow, the thought of being degraded and pushed away by this man was both delightfully arousing and morbidly terrifying all at once. Like the feeling you got when you tried to google something on the internet, but, nothing you wanted came up on the first page so you were forced to go through to the second page instead and explore beyond that...God, you were so bad.

“No one is as cool as Punch Tanaka, Dee, and don’t you ever forget that,” The man stated with a simple scoff, the smirk still slowly staining his lips as he tilted his head, “but they ain’t giving off any...weirdo vibes, I suppose. Maybe they just have the heart of a petty goon after all... Or they’re just really REALLY….really lucky.”

There was a moment of long, solid, unadulterated silence between the five of you. The cavern echoed and whistled as the wind blew through it. Your hair brushed up against your ears, tickling your cheeks so that you had to push it back behind with one hand in an effort to tame it. The shuffling of Big Enourmus’ feet was enough to give away that he was slowly trying to exit the situation. Johnny’s own cough was muffled behind his hand, followed by a grunt when DeeDee hit him for interrupting the stoic, cool silence the man whomst had called himself Punch Tanaka had created just by his mere existence and survival from the crash. You could feel his eyes tracing you through his sunglasses, traveling over your body in a way that made you suddenly self conscious. You crossed your legs and put an arm across yourself, as if trying to hide against both your arms and your clothes from him, and bit your lip softly. Was he deciding that you weren’t as cool as you apparently came off as? Or were you simply not going to be allowed in with the rest of them? Worry built up in your stomach like a sore. The world felt like it was spinning around in your mind.

“Come with me, [Y/N].”

Tanaka’s words rattled in your head. There was a secondary sharp intake of breath from DeeDee behind you and a mutter of ‘oh fuck’ from Johnny as a hand reached behind your back and pushed your forward. A blush revved itself against your cheeks as the taller man at your side kept his hand firmly on the small of your spine, using it to push you forward while walking alongside for a bit. Against the echo of the canyon as you walked through the pathways created by years of movement, you could hear Johnny mutter softly to DeeDee:

“The Boss’s gonna fuck them up, huh? God, they’re so dead,” followed by his trademark odd laugh.

Those words hung in your mind as you followed the gang leader willingly towards what could possibly be your doom. Swallowing hard, you allowed him to push you lightly alongside him. When he was sure that you would continue to follow regardless of his lead, he let his arm fall from you and walked ahead. You trailed behind him, taking in the view of the world around you. The way the sun bounced off the desert mountain, casting shadow after shadow of movement. How the heat waves made cacti dance in the distance. You wondered how any of these goons could handle wearing such heavy leather jackets in this ungodly heat. You supposed it was just proof of their natural coolness keeping their bodies physically cool. Or they were lizard people. You wouldn’t be surprised, at this point in your life, if the goon gang living in the desert was a hoard of lizard people.

Your conspiratorial thoughts were shattered when Punch Tanaka spoke, “Do you want to know something about Punch Tanaka, small fry?”

You bit your lip, unsure if that was truly meant to be answered. It wasn’t, apparently, as he continued on without your necessary response:

“Punch Tanaka’s a cool guy, sure...But he’s also a guy who recognizes things in people. Can tell when people have potential in this world. It can be hard to survive here, sure, but those who can...Can’t help but respect them. Punch Tanaka? He’s survived here for years. Well, uh, year, rather. Singular. Used to work outta Shinryu, but we got a new employer, and... Look, long story short, it took work to get to where I am now, leader of this place. Guy who oversees all of it. He’s not one for letting random shrimp come in and... disturb everything.”

Your heart sank in your chest at the words. Was he really going to kill you? Maybe he’d dump your body off of a cliff in order to hide the evidence. Let buzzards pick from your carcass...the thought stirred only for a few moments before he continued on some more.

“But I can see something in you, shrimp. I wasn’t lying about that. You look soft, almost looking like a human pillow, even... but that soul of yours? Punch can tell that you’ve seen things. Been through some stuff. We all have here, it’s what keeps us together as a family. Me? The magnet of it all. A magnet of pure stoic coolness. I can understand how you’d be drawn to this place because of me...”

He’s steadfast on facing completely forward while guiding you along the much-worn trail, not even turning towards you to speak, but you can feel his gaze boring into the side of your face.

“Maybe it was meant to be.”

As he talked about himself and his gang, rambling in the way that switched third and first person barely slow enough for you to keep up with, you both reached the top of the desert mountain that made up the goon’s hideout. The view from there was gorgeous, overlooking the vast yellow and orange landscape like something out of a painting. Heatwaves warmed the ground around you and the sun was blocked only by a few larger-than-life cacti that seemed to stretch upwards in the mere presence of Tanaka as he stood amongst them, gazing onwards with you before taking a seat near the shade of one of the larger plants. He looked at you, expectantly. A few moments passed before you realized what you were being asked, silently, to do. Scrambling, you took a seat at his side, stretching your legs out and using your arms to support you as you took in the view and the feeling of his aura radiating at your side.

“Gee... Maybe it was,” You finally spoke to him with a shy squeak, “One thing is for sure... You’re absolutely right that you’re the coolest dude here. It almost shines off of you, both figuratively and literally. Even this dumpy mess can tell that, and I don’t even know where I really am, still.”

The phrasing made him laugh, a sharp barking noise that shook his body and made you jump. He inched himself closer to you, your shoulders touching together as he did so. “Of course you can,” He admitted easily, “I am the coolest. Won’t deny a fact there. But... Gotta say. You’re probably the cutest.”

You squeaked at the phrase, facing him to see his gaze holding yours strongly. His eyes did as they had before, scraping along your body and eyeing up the parts of you that were covered by your long sweater. Your face felt heated again as he continued to speak, almost without thinking about it.

“Bet you’re cuter even under those clothes, too, huh?”

Your eyes widen, your hands shooting up to your face and covering your mouth in shock, feeling your face heat up even more than it already was.

“G-goodness, Mr. Tanaka, you’re quite forward, aren’t you...?” You fiddle with the sleeves of your sweater, too flustered to engage with his smirking visage, lest you overstimulate yourself with the thought of such a handsome man finding you, of all people, attractive somehow.

The air between the both of you was supercharged now, tingling with arousal that seemed to be mutual (god, at least, you hoped it was mutual) as you dared to lick your lips and speak again in a more confident, slightly louder tone while moving at him again.

“Wh-why don’t you…. uh... Come and find out, i-if you want...?”

His lips fell against yours, descending as swift as his words did. One large hand clamped itself against your cheek, caressing it gently to hold you in place. The roughness of his grip combined with the gentleness of his lips made you gasp in surprise. A smirk boiled up on his mouth, you could feel it, and he bit down teasingly on your lip while the opportunity presented itself. He was so much all at once. His coolness was rivaled only by his mere presence. The action of the makeout caused you to reach out, a hand gripping on his jacket while another slowly tangled itself in the back of his hair as he held you close. The tug you gave to his scalp sent a grunt and groan reverberating up his spine. When he pulled away, your lips were tingling with the soreness gained from the sudden onslaught, your face red against your facade while your arms trembled around him. His own lips were plump, slick with your own drool which he promptly licked away with a swipe of his tongue before revealing a satisfied smirk.

“Careful with the hair there, sweetie,” He warned before leaning in close again, this time to your ear, where he nipped and growled softly, “Unless... you want something else of me to hold onto?”

The blush that blossomed further against your face only made the man chuckle as he leaned in to kiss you again. Emboldened by your response to his initial come-on, there was no hesitation in his next moves. Making sure he was seated firmly on the ground, he rolled you to be on top of him, your legs on either side of his waist as he gripped at your ass and pulled you closer to him, free hand cradling your neck as he continued to kiss you deeply. HIs tongue was like magic in your mouth, making teasing shapes and nips against your teeth and tongue. The hand holding your hips traveled upwards, daring to snake up and under your soft sweater to touch your hips and stomach. The ghosting of his fingers made you shiver as they made their way up your chest, grabbing at your sides and reaching to pinch at your nipples with skilled movement.

As his fingers tweaked at your breasts, skilled pads rolling the now pert buds between his fingertips in a way that made you break into a moan. He worked his way up and up until he had discarded your sweater over your head. Normally never planning on its removal, you wore nothing underneath it. This earned a lick of Tanaka’s lips as he eyed you up, leaning further to kiss your collarbone and then your lips again. Your head lolled to the side as he removed his lips from yours, returning them instead to your neck. His kisses were soft only for a moment before he sucked on the supple flesh of your exposed jugular, biting down here and there teasingly before lavishing it again in sweet kisses. You could feel the hickies forming with each bite he put down on the area, marking it as his. As his. The words rattled in your head as he moved hands from your chest down to your pants, pushing past the waistband of both them and your panties.

You squeaked as he chuckled, fingers finding the folds of your pussy and pushing one thick digit past them with little resistance, the sound of your wetness echoing against the lonesome canyon walls as he tilted his head down. At this angle, you could see his eyes sparkling with amusement through the overedge of his glasses as he hummed, “This wet for me already, baby? You haven’t even seen what Punch Tanaka can do yet.” He leaned forward to kiss the edge of your neck and collarbone.

As he mouthed on your flesh, he pushed a second finger into you, pumping them in and out and curling them. They were magic inside of you, thick and long and hitting every correct spot in your body. You moaned again, hips bucking involuntarily as you rode his digits greedily. Your head fell back again, face flushed as you gripped on his shoulders for dear life.

“T-hhh-anaka…” You moaned his name breathlessly as his fingers picked up pace, a third one joining in, “I’m ggonna-ahhhn-I’m gonna cum if you k-eeeeep-thisup.” Your voice was high pitched and weak as you pushed your hips against his again. Under his jeans, you could feel it. The thick outline of his cock as it pressed against its confines. Mewling, you dared reach a hand down and touch at it, earning a hiss from between his gritted teeth as he chuckled.

“You sure you’re ready for that, baby?” He murmured while leaning down to bite at one of your pectorals hungrily, “A lotta people say that Punch Tanaka can be too much to handle.”

Despite the warnings, his hand pulled away from your core. It left you empty and throbbing, but, your hips still ground eagerly against his erection as you leaned forward to dare catch his mouth in a kiss of your own. Tanaka only laughed through his teeth, and the both of you got to work pulling away your pants and his all at once, freeing his cock from his underwear and sliding your own down your legs.

He wasn’t lying, you realized. HIs cock was thick and long, already leaking precum as it stood upright against his stomach. Reaching out, you gave it a couple of solid strokes before he moaned and organized you above it. There was a pause, unusually kind in its existence, as he looked at you. Eyebrows quirked themselves above sunglasses as his gaze radiated a soft question of ‘are you good?’ You had never felt so incredibly turned on and cared for all at once. Even as he lowered you down you felt it, the tenderness of his grip. If it wasn’t so greedy for your ass as you sank into his cock, you would have thought it was almost loving.

Instead you were filled up, stretched to your limit as you moaned out his name. He moaned yours in return, a string of curses echoing as you slowly began to ride his dick. Getting used to the girth, every moment only made you increase your pace. Your hips ground against his as they moved up to meet yours. You felt both of his hands on your ass now as he all but fell back into the ground, using his strength to lift you up and slam you back down onto his body himself. You groaned out loud at the feeling of him inside of you, the sound of your skin slapping together echoing along with your cries.

A hand moved away from your hips to touch your clit, rubbing it in circles and sending your already tingling body over the edge. You gave only a soft cry of warning before cumming, clenching around his cock as he continued to pound into you. To milk you through your orgasm as you fell against his chest. Forehead sinking into his still shirt-clad pectorals, you could only feel the drool fall from your lips as he slammed into you further. HIs moans of ‘oh yeah’ and ‘so tight’ and ‘fuck’ were like prayers in your head.

When he finally came, he did so with a hefty moan. You felt his seed spill deep inside of you as you whimpered and gripped fistfuls of his shirt. His own hands held your hips so hard that he nearly left bruises against your flesh. Soon both of you were down from your high, you resting on top of him even as he pulled out of you. A hand reached up to touch at your hair, playing with strands as you felt his semen leak slowly down the inside of your thighs.

“Damn, [Y/N],” He finally spoke with a chuckle, “You really know how to fuck a guy up, don’t ya?”

You laughed back, breathless after the fuck he had just given you. As the two of you rested together, he spoke again, casual and relaxed if not a bit heavy as he attempted to regain his own breath, “I’d like to keep you around more often….offer to join is still out there, if you want it. If Punch Tanaka thinks you’re cool, well, you got the rest of the gang’s vote for sure.”

You chuckled at him as you reached out to touch his hand, smiling as he willingly entwined your fingers together to keep you held against him. Burying your face in his chest again, you took a deep breath of his scent before nodding against him.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

Perhaps it wasn’t the knowing of how you got here that mattered, but, the adventure you had along the way.

...

Then, suddenly, you begin to hear echoing footsteps coming from the direction of the trail. The familiar sound of an insecure bald-y voice soon follows.

“Yo, boss, you kill that weirdo y-AUGH, GOD, C’MON, MAN!” Johnny’s voice rings out throughout the canyon. “YOUR TENT’S RIGHT THERE, FOR FUCK’S SAKE!”


End file.
